This type of internal combustion engine is required to perform such control that a crank angle when the engine stops is within a predetermined range, for example, in order to suppress vibration when starting the engine. For the control of the crank angle, for example, a method of increasing a throttle opening degree immediately before the internal combustion engine stops is used. For example, it is proposed in Patent document 1 that the variation of the crank angle when the engine stops is reduced by increasing the throttle opening degree in an intake stroke immediately before the internal combustion engine stops and by increasing compression pressure in a compression stroke. For example, it is also proposed in Patent document 2 that the throttle opening degree in stop control is determined in accordance with the crank angle when the number of revolutions of the internal combustion engine is a predetermined value. It is also proposed in Patent document 3 that the throttle opening degree in stop control is determined in accordance with intake air density of the internal combustion engine.